Desertion
by Jamethiel
Summary: There is no shadow without light and the brighter the light the larger the shadow. If Draco is shadow there is only one way he can be more powerful. . . HD
1. Discover

Chapter 1

Discovery

There was no prior indication of disturbance, no foreboding and no melodramatic shower of destiny's rains. A brief pain to the heart and a constant nagging desire to return home was my indication in retrospect, but things in retrospect rarely matter to the present for what has passed cannot be changed and in a way has become truth. It was a day like any other day, at lunch, in winter and still alone.  
  
~~~  
  
The hum of voices was gone with the clang of metal on plates and Blaise's voice became more distinct and more discernable along with his pause.

'Draco, are you alright, you seem distracted.' 

'I'm fine.'

There was no further perusal of my welfare.  
  
~~~  
  
He talks of stormy clouds creating images that dance on my skin and the faint tingling of fear slowly warps my last shred of sanity. There was never protection and security but on this particular night the feeling of dread begins to overcome me, my prince is gone and I am left on the battlements facing the remains of my ruined kingdom. 

May the Gods be damned for their senility and stupidity, rot in their own wisdom and die the thousand deaths that they themselves dictate. May the earth itself that they love so well rise up and swallow them it righteous convulsions. Let the very air be damned for alone I stand and alone will I rule the. . .  
  
~~~ 

Owls fly in wheeling swoops that cut through the air like knives falling for the kill as Caesar lay, blood dripping from the wounds of friend and foe alike. A screech made me start but at that time it was no different from any other day, no different other than the niggling in my heart and the sweat upon my brow. Blaise shook me irritably and I'm shocked to see a large black crow bearing two boxes alight before me hissing like a serpent impatient for its meal. I reach forward toward the strange creature but in a flash it buries it's beak in my hand and gives a joyful gurgle as it rips through tissue. I give it no more than a glance as I grab its slim throat and casually snap the thin bone. No different from any other day at all, how life begins to bore me, everyday is the same but I wonder why everyone is so quiet today. I fling the bird away and turn to the boxes; more presents no doubt, the never ending stream of petty relatives that vie for the family fortune. Like any other day I flip open the box and snicker, I'm right except it's no petty relative that sent this gift. Peering into the boxes I realize its is a gift from the Dark Lord himself and he never gives boring gifts. Screams ripple along the Slytherin table, I wonder why, it's not as if they've never seen the dead before. But father and mother always did like to be the centre of attention. . .


	2. Dulled

Chapter 2

Dulled

The screams ripple through the Hall with my gifts at their core. In the Chaotic rustle of my acquaintances making their escape, I realize how loud the voices can truly be and how cruel they have become. I hear shouting and hurried steps so I calmly reply, really, Professor Snape worries too much.

'Draco, don't look.'

'No, Professor.'

'For Merlin sakes Albus, do something. NOW.'

'No, Professor.'

'DON'T LOOK.'

Stubborn git, hasn't he ever heard of reverse psychology.

~~~

The rustle of robes surrounded me and abruptly my sight was robbed. Professor Snape always worried too much, the dead are nothing more than a husk. Inanimate objects serving no use other than mundane fertilization. I have always wished to try and fertilize my Cherry Blossoms; I think this will do fine. I wonder if the blossoms are out yet, the petals striking the ground after their gentle descent only to wither away, like dried worm on the summer pavement. Beauty and ugliness are eternally entwined, never truly abandoning each other. Professor Snape is screaming once more, I wish he would cease, he's disturbing the petals.

~~~

Heads

Heads

Heads in a box

Everyone dance with their heads in a box

With a fore step and a back step and a swirl of blue

Dance with the demon hiding truth

~~~

I couldn't help but giggle with the silly tune ringing in my mind but I do not think it was advisable to act it out. The Professors would not be impressed and with Professor McGonagall whispering in a pitying tone they most probably expect me to be mad. I wish she would cease, it's not as if I cannot perceive her words,

'Albus, we must contact the ministry immediately, Draco must be removed and all the student are. . .'

'To have the rest of the day off, everyone must return to their common rooms until this episode can be resolved'

I feel Professor Snape lead me away, I show no sigh of fear and I presume that is what worries him. Pity, spring was coming but no one was laughing anymore, they continued to whisper in hushed tone,

'Oh My God, I wonder if poor Draco is alright, waking up in the morning and seeing his own parents' head in a box, even if he is a git he doesn't deserve this.'


	3. Diminish

Chapter 3

Diminish

The Boy who lived, a foolish title that embodies the ideal of a hero but the eternal damnation of a single soul, how foolish is the one that subjects himself to this. What is in a name, there are highs and lows, loves and losses but within each lesson there is the irrefutable condemnation to pain for there is no rest for the weak and no peace for the strong. As one with power I expected no peace but yet in that, is the irony for it is the offer of peace that once tempted me and destroyed me.

In the boy who lived there is nothing admirable for he is a pitiful man who waits for the fulfillment of his promises before he succumbs to the death that has been promised to him. In this title there is nothing . . . nothing but me.

Her eyes glimmer in the moonlight and I almost miss the flicker of relief that dashes across her eyes with her confession, in my foolishness I have lost the one thing that kept me alone. I chose to release myself to the prophesized but in prophecy does the lies spring forth and smother me with their naivety. She looks down and in her shoulders I see no regret, no belief in us and no hope. The loss is irretrievable but the one thing I can salvage is the façade of control.

'I understand Cho, you loved Cedric and hope I could replace him, but his killer could never return your heart from him. I understand and in a way I am relieved, we are even now.'

I walk away as the regrets overwhelm me with their stifling whispers, in that single moment I lost my only chance at redemption; I left my heart behind with no desire to salvage its remains.

I watch his unnervingly calm features as he passes the Griffindor table, the knowledge that he is suffering would have sufficed to calm my irrational rage at his adversity. In the revelation of my father's death it was pain and anguish that coursed through my veins and drove me to near madness but yet this pampered prick has taken from me the one thing I can pride myself upon, he has taken my control and shattered it with my irrational rage towards his very existence. In him I will find my redemption, in his destruction will I find my purpose, in his deterioration I will find strength to live beyond Voldemort.

I will gain power from my rage and control from the hate that can fill the void of my heart. In love I blossom but in hate I will prosper, I am The Boy Who Lived, if I cannot live in love I will continue to live in hate.


End file.
